1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools used for riveting and, more particularly, to such hand tools which can be used by a single operator to install and remove rivets, pins in roller chain, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the well known trade of securing one metal member to another, rivets are passed through both metal members which are secured by the deformation of a shank of the rivet Various industries use riveting, and one in particular has found that riveting is useful to secure sickle sections to a cutter bar of a farm implement. This industrial use requires the use of hand tools by a single operator to remove and/or install rivets.
A typical riveting tool of the type above described is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,751. Further, a typical rivet removal tool, usually called a punch, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,597. If an operator needed to remove one or more rivets, as well as install rivets, then two separate tools would be needed. One tool that combined both the installation and removal capability is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,634. A problem with the use of the tool described in '634 is that it requires two separate but complete rivet handling mechanisms, adding weight and cost to the hand tool, and there is no independent clamping mechanism for either the punch or the rivet forming portion to secure and center the workplace therebetween.